Regulations in future motor fuel specifications are expected to continue the trend of reducing the amount of volatile C4 and C5 paraffins present in gasoline. However, C4 and C5 paraffins are relatively unreactive and have no functional groups with which chemical transformations can be made. Therefore, strong acid catalysts or activation with organometallic reagents are the possible routes to conversion.